Dois pra lá e dois pra cá
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Fanfic paralela de "Apenas Amigos" e "Bem mais que amigos". O baile de formatura de colegiais é um evento único na vida dos jovens. Mas o que acontece quando o par mais comentado é o capitão do time de futebol e a tímida colaboradora do jornal da escola?
1. Dois pra lá

_Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada._

_Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics._

_**----**_

_É altamente recomendável a leitura prévia de "**Apenas Amigos?**" e/ou "_**_Bem mais que amigos!_**_". **  
**_

**-----**

**DOIS PRA LÁ**** E DOIS PRA CÁ**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Parte I – Dois pra cá...**

A formatura é quase sempre um momento mágico em que os jovens – com a prepotência e arrogância da juventude – acham que estão prontos o suficiente para enfrentar – e vencer – o mundo. Ledo engano. Se há algo do qual eles estão longe de estar é formados, prontos. Ninguém nunca estará e essa é a mais pura verdade. Mas estamos falando da arrogância dos jovens, não é?

No baile de formatura não é diferente. Na verdade, é como se nesse evento toda a prepotência e o esnobismo fossem elevados a níveis exponenciais. À primeira vista, todos os jovens – nesse caso, colegiais – ficam se pavoneando pela pista. Elas achando que usam com classe as joias de suas mães. Eles querendo mostrar aos demais que estão bem naquelas roupas ridículas, quando eles próprios sabem que não estão. Os que se preocuparam mais em aparecer do que estudar durante o colegial estão cercados de seres do sexo oposto. Os que realmente fizeram o que era esperado em um colégio – estudar – estavam sozinhos em um canto.

O que poucos se lembram, porém, é que o baile de formatura começa muito antes. Tudo se inicia com o convite. E nessa fase, as mais diversas estratégias são elaboradas: flores, bilhetinhos – e tem que se destacar os perfumados, esbarrões "acidentais", amigos "gatekeepers", dentre outros. Porém, o par que usaremos como exemplo seguiu uma estratégia diferente. E deve-se ter consciência que se trata de um par e não de um casal, ou seja, em termos românticos, o primeiro termo pode ter um relacionamento ou não, enquanto o segundo certamente há. Certo, você deve estar se perguntando: quem é esse par? Não se preocupe, eu informo.

**Ele:** Ikki Amamiya, formando. Capitão do time de futebol do colégio, sonho secreto – e às vezes não tão secreto assim – de noventa e cinco por cento das meninas do colégio e o cara que nenhum garoto em sã consciência quer contrariar. Convencido, "pegador", arrogante, estudante regular, teimoso, sarado, braço direito forte e certeiro (pode ser que você considere essa informação irrelevante... Bem, muitos dos rapazes que ficaram com um – ou mais, dependendo do caso – olho roxo por causa deste braço não a achariam tão irrelevante assim). Irmão de Shun Amamiya.

**Ela:** Minu Setsuna, não-formanda. Colaboradora do jornal da escola. É a paixão platônica de um ou dois garotos da sua sala, mas nem desconfia desse fato. Divertida, tímida, em forma, baixinha, estudante mediana (melhor com palavras do que com números). Grande amiga de Seiya Ogawara, Shiryu Suiyama, Hyoga Yukida e Shun Amamiya.

Sim: Shun Amamiya. Neste momento, querido leitor, você já percebeu o elo entre Ikki e Minu. Agora, voltemos ao convite.

Era uma tarde ensolarada e uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros tocava a campainha de um sobrado pintado de branco em uma área de classe média da cidade.

– Você está atrasada, Minu. – Seiya disse, abrindo a porta da casa de Shun Amamiya para que a amiga e última componente do grupo de trabalho da escola adentrasse.

– Pelo que eu vejo, essa baixinha sempre se atrasa. – Ikki, o irmão mais velho de Shun Amamiya e com um ano a mais de idade do que todos os outros presentes na sala, disse sem retirar os olhos do jogo violento que jogava no seu videogame de última geração: Mega Drive III.

– Ignore-o, Minu. – Shun pediu – Vamos começar.

– Nós temos uma proposta. – Seiya informou.

– Deixe-me ver se adivinho. – A menina interrompeu – Eu faço o bolo, e vocês, o trabalho.

Todos sorriram, até mesmo Ikki, que acabara de executar uma sequência de golpes violentos no jogo. A resposta não poderia ser mais clara: ela acertara em cheio.

– Tudo bem. – Ela concordou.

– De chocolate. – Seiya e Hyoga falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Desse jeito a Setsuna vai ficar _expert_ em fazer bolos de chocolate e não no conteúdo da escola. – Ikki interferiu.

– Isso não é verdade, Ikki. – Shiryu, sempre o mais ponderado do grupo esclareceu – Ao final do trabalho a Minu sempre lê toda a pesquisa e vê se existe algum erro.

– Sei, sei. – Apesar das palavras, Ikki não parecia muito convencido.

– Vamos deixar de papo e começar? – Hyoga sugeriu.

E assim foi feito. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun se dirigiram para o quarto dos irmãos Amamiya no primeiro andar da residência. Cada um levava a sua respectiva mochila escolar cheia de livros e até enciclopédias. Quando estavam na metade da escada foram advertidos:

– Quem fizer bagunça na minha cama vai se ver comigo, hein? – Ikki mais uma vez falou com os mais novos, e novamente o fez sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Apesar das palavras pouco amistosas, a relação entre o Amamiya mais velho e os amigos do irmão mais novo era pacífica, para não dizer amigável. Os meninos tinham percebido que o garoto mais velho não era tão rebelde e agressivo como dava a entender. Na maior parte das vezes, tratava-se mais de fama e reputação do que o que ele era realmente. Assim, eram uns dos poucos garotos que não tremiam de medo quando Ikki Amamiya os olhava torto ou resmungava ameaças, como esta. Contudo, não eram idiotas. Ou seja, não fariam bagunça na cama dele.

Minu foi para a cozinha, que ficava no andar térreo, fazer o bolo. Quando adentrou no cômodo não soube se deveria sentir ternura ou raiva: os rapazes tinham deixado separados todos os ingredientes necessários para o preparo do bolo. Resignada, começou a cozinhar.

Ikki jogou videogame por mais alguns minutos e então foi se arrumar para ir para o treino do time de futebol. Há de se esclarecer que mesmo jogando muito bem, os demais não tinham idade para fazer parte da equipe do colégio. Todavia, ninguém duvidava que no ano seguinte integrariam o time com grandes chances de serem titulares.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Ikki descia as escadas trajando o uniforme de treino do time e carregando uma mochila com artigos esportivos nas costas. Ao entrar na cozinha, foi diretamente para a mesa e serviu-se de um pedaço de bolo que Minu tinha acabado de cortar. Comeu-o ainda quente. Após o primeiro pedaço, foi servir-se de outro ao mesmo tempo em que disse:

– Bom. – Falou com a boca cheia.

A garota, um pouco surpresa com o elogio inesperado, falou:

– Obrigada.

– Se bem que todo bolo de chocolate é bom.

Ela apenas virou os olhos, sem nada dizer. Com os amigos, a garota era mais do que falante. Já com Ikki Amamiya o seu comportamento estranhamente se alterava, e quem não a conhecesse poderia até pensar que ela era muda.

O garoto terminou de comer o segundo pedaço de bolo e, com aparente calma, perguntou enquanto pegava outro pedaço:

– Você vai ao baile, Minu?

Ela deu de ombros e respondeu:

– Não. Não tenho amizade com nenhum formando.

Ele olhou no relógio, acabou rapidamente de comer e dirigiu-se para a porta. Quando já estava quase fora do cômodo, virou-se e declarou:

– Ah, você vai ao baile comigo.

E assim, foi o convite de Ikki Amamiya para Minu Setsuna. Nada de flores, bombons ou bilhetes perfumados. Sinto muito pelos mais românticos que chegaram a pensar em um pedido de joelhos. Não se empolguem é apenas um baile de formatura. E mais, o formando é Ikki Amamiya.

Notícias bombásticas correm rapidamente. Agora, notícias bombásticas envolvendo o sonho de consumo de quase todas as colegiais e uma menina sem graça quase desconhecida em um mundo de adolescentes impressionáveis é praticamente transmitida por osmose. O fato foi que, nos dias antecedentes ao baile, o assunto de todas as rodinhas da escola era Ikki Amamiya (até aí nenhuma novidade) e uma tal de _Muni Tsunesa _ou coisa que o valha. É claro que essa atitude inesperada do _James Dean mirim_ causou alguns problemas "logísticos", por assim dizer. Todas as garotas mais famosas e desejadas da escola tiveram que rever os convites que haviam declinado, uma vez que esperavam ser convidadas para ser o par de Ikki Amamiya, e escolher a melhor das piores hipóteses. Os garotos considerados os melhores das piores hipóteses desistiram das suas atuais parceiras por preferirem as mais famosas. As meninas que foram dispensadas... Bem não preciso continuar, não é mesmo? Sei que você já entendeu. Resumidamente, foi uma reação em cadeia. "_E tudo por causa dessa Muni Tsunesa_!", diziam as garotas. Bem, o que se pode dizer é que além de todos os outros problemas acarretados por ser o par do Amamiya mais velho, a nossa Minu ainda não estava sendo tratada com muita simpatia pelas demais alunas. A causa? Um dos pecados capitais que começa com **I** e termina com **A**. Não, meus amigos, não é a ira. Se bem que em alguns casos era esse também. Certo, não precisa dizer... Eu sei que você está se perguntando: se ser o par do Ikki Amamiya era o sonho de todas as garotas deste colégio por que cargas d'água a nossa heroína Minu está com problemas? Ah, podemos chamar a Minu de nossa heroína, não podemos? Claro que podemos! A resposta é bem simples, ainda que a lista de termos que a responda não seja curta: medo, insegurança, nervosismo, _ah-que-horror-eu-não-sei-dançar_, _ai-meu-Deus-não-posso-ter-uma-espinha-no-dia_, entre outros.

O fato é que a nossa adorável Minu tem uma grande virtude: a modéstia. Ela, ainda que secretamente sonhasse com isso, não esperava ser convidada pelo garoto-sonho-de-consumo da escola. Assim, não selecionara previamente vestidos, sapatos, penteado, etc. Não ensaiara a valsa e muito menos olhares sedutores na frente do espelho. Também não treinara andar de salto... Enfim, podemos sintetizar que a situação da Minu não era fácil. Afinal, uma coisa era tropeçar ao lado de um simples mortal. Outra, completamente diferente, era tropeçar ao lado de Ikki Amamiya. Seria praticamente uma mancha indelével em toda a vida colegial da menina.

Certo, meus amigos, não pretendo cansá-los por demais. Sei que vocês devem estar chocados com a crueldade do mundo juvenil. Fazemos assim, recomponham-se dessas estarrecedoras informações e em breve eu retorno contando como foi o baile em si.

_**Continua...**_

_**-----**_

_**Comentários e informações no meu blog. O endereço está no meu profile.**_

_**Nina  
**_


	2. E cada um pro seu lado

**DOIS PRA LÁ E DOIS PRA CÁ**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Parte II – ... e cada um pro seu lado**

E chega o grande dia! E ele chega assim mesmo: de supetão! Sem que as meninas tenham conseguido perder aqueles dois ou três quilinhos que julgam ter a mais, e também sem dar tempo para que os meninos decorem todos os passos de dança. É claro que neste dia tão especial cada garoto e garota que participará do baile tem o seu próprio ritual de preparação. Contudo, algumas atitudes, medos e esperanças são comuns a quase todos os jovens que se encontram nessa situação. Por este motivo, mais uma vez pegaremos emprestado o nosso já conhecido par Ikki Amamiya e Minu Setsuna para nos guiar na viagem ao cruel e inóspito mundo dos jovens.

Minu tinha acordado decidida a não se desesperar. Tomou o café calmamente e passou a seguir à risca as atividades que tinha listado na noite anterior. Fazer as unhas – das mãos e dos pés, independente do fato de o calçado ser fechado; depilar-se – também ignorando o fato de o vestido ser relativamente longo; hidratar os cabelos; passar o traje que utilizaria com todo o cuidado possível, uma vez que acidentes acontecem; e outras coisas semelhantes.

Ikki acordou e só lembrou que era o dia do baile quando estava na metade do seu café da manhã. Deu de ombros e foi para o jogo de futebol com os amigos.

A tarde deste tão aguardado acontecimento passou voando para a nossa heroína Minu e aparentemente normal para o nosso heroi Ikki. Em consequência do seu rígido planejamento, a garota mais mencionada nos corredores de escola estava totalmente pronta vinte minutos antes do horário marcado pelo garoto mais popular do colégio para apanhá-la. Mas vejan bem, meus estimados leitores, na minha ânsia para chegar a este momento tão esperado – o baile – esqueci de mencionar o longo diálogo no qual foi decidido o horário em que Ikki Amamiya passaria na casa de Minu Setsuna para levá-la ao baile. Segue abaixo a _exata_ transcrição da conversa.

– Alô. – Minu falou ofegante, pois começara uma corrida desenfreada do seu quarto até o telefone na sala de estar desde que a sua mãe havia dito "Filha, telefone para você. É o irmão do Shun".

– Minu, é o Ikki. Amanhã vou passar por aí por volta das 20 horas, tá bom?

– Han... tá.

– Então é isso. Tchau.

– Tchau.

E esse foi o extenso debate sobre o horário do encontro do nosso estimado par.

O fato foi que, antes do combinado, Minu estava impecavelmente pronta. Ou melhor, ela acreditava estar impecavelmente pronta. Foi quando a garota percebeu algo terrível. Algo _realmente_ terrível. Uma parte imensa da sua meia-calça estava desfiada. Depois dos quinze segundos nos quais ela ficou em completo estado de choque, ela começou a agir. Correu para o seu quarto enquanto maldizia todos os fabricantes de meia-calça que usavam produtos de baixa qualidade na confecção de seus produtos. _Ora, uma garota não podia nem mesmo confiar em uma meia-calça!_, a jovem Minu resmungava. Mal tinha acabado de tirar o vestido e ouviu a campainha. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que eram exatamente 20 horas. Não se conteve e soltou palavras que teriam deixado seus pais chocados. Gritou o mais alto que podia um "_Já vai_" e correu para encontrar outra meia-calça. Claro que teve que buscar por uma eternidade até encontrar uma no fundo da gaveta, ao vesti-la notou que ficou um pouco apertada, e ponderou que talvez a peça fosse de quando era pouco mais do que uma criança, não que a nossa Minu fosse uma adulta... Mas os anos vão chegando rápido para as mulheres. Isso é fato. Tratou de vestir-se rapidamente e estava correndo com os sapatos na mão quando passou pela frente do espelho e deu um grito. Na hora de retirar o vestido o batom tinha borrado. Do quarto, usou toda a força dos seus pulmões e falou novamente com o seu par, aliás - torcia para que ele não a tivesse abandonado por conta da demora. Escutou apenas alguns resmungos incompreensíveis, deu graças por saber que pelo menos não tinha sido abandonada. Retocou a maquiagem o mais rápido que pode, e verificou se o vestido não estava borrado. Para a sua sorte não estava, assim ela respirou fundo e saiu correndo escada abaixo. Ao chegar a porta abriu um tanto ofegante.

– Oi, Ikki. – Ela disse, pensou em sorrir para parecer mais amável, mas visto a súbita elevação no seu nível de adrenalina, teve a certeza de que a sua tentativa de sorriso se pareceria mais com uma careta, desistiu.

– Demorou, Setsuna. – Ele falou depois de analisar a sua companheira no baile. – Acho que é melhor calçar seus sapatos, vai precisar deles.

Só então, Minu percebeu que ainda estava com os seus calçados nas mãos. A vergonha pelo esquecimento encobriu o desapontamento de não ter nenhum comentário elogiando a sua aparência, afinal, tivera que passar por todo um ritual para conseguir ficar naquele estado. Não preciso dizer, minhas caras crianças, que são em momentos como esse que as mulheres começam a detestar os homens, essas criaturas insensíveis, ainda que necessárias. Mentalmente, Minu Setsuna xingou o seu par de insensível, egoísta e egocêntrico. Contudo não deixou de admirar como o traje formal o vestia maravilhosamente bem enquanto se encaminhava para o carro. Obviamente, o bruto do Amamiya mais velho não abriu a porta do carro para a nossa heroína. _Homens!_

O percurso realizado para chegar ao local onde seria o evento foi feito em um silêncio constrangedor. Na metade do caminho, Ikki ligou o rádio para que a música quebrasse a quietude do carro. Para Minu, Ikki parecia anormalmente inquieto, mesmo que mudo. Normalmente, ele conversava com as outras pessoas, ainda que fosse para provocá-las. Essa alteração no comportamento do seu par a fez pensar que ele tinha, e com motivos, se arrependido de levá-la ao baile. _Certamente, deve ter visto o quanto as outras garotas, mais bonitas e famosas, formariam pares praticamente perfeitos com ele_, pensava a garota.

Certo, meus queridos leitores, eu detesto fofoca. Detesto mesmo, mas há algo que eu simplesmente PRECISO contar para vocês. A nossa heroína sofre de uma séria paixonite platônica pelo nosso heroi. Pronto, falei. Mas caso vocês contem a alguém, eu nego veementemente, ok?

O trajeto até o baile finalmente acabou, embora tenha parecido durar uma eternidade para o capitão do time de futebol e a colaboradora mais jovem do jornal na escola. Minu estava terminando de tirar o cinto, pois dado o nervosismo do momento teve algumas dificuldades nesta atividade, quando viu o seu belo par abrir a porta do carro para ela sair. Novamente, xingou mentalmente todos os espécimes do sexo masculino que só se utilizam de gestos cavalheirescos quando querem impressionar outras garotas que não aquela que devia ser o único foco da sua atenção. Neste caso específico: ela.

Foram de braços dados do carro até o salão onde acontecia o baile, e assim que entraram, Minu sentiu o peso de centenas de olhares para ela. Ou melhor, para o par que ela formava com o menino mais popular da escola. Não apenas olhares como também comentários, que por serem tão maldosos quanto as donas das bocas das quais saíam, eram suficientemente altos para serem ouvidos por Minu. E eram dos mais variados possíveis como "ela nem tem o volume necessário para usar um vestido com esse decote", "será que ela descobriu algum segredo do Ikki e está chantageando ele?", "eu mataria o cabeleireiro que me fizesse um penteado como esse", e assim por diante, caros leitores.

Vocês devem imaginar, amigos, que a cada agulhada de inveja as pernas da nossa heroína iam ficando cada vez mais bambas. E, sei que alguém está curioso, não se preocupe, não tem nada de errado com o cabelo da Minu. O Ikki, a despeito do silêncio, achou o seu par muito bonito. Na verdade, mas na verdade mesmo, não é de hoje que o garoto vê alguma beleza na amiga do seu irmão. Reza a lenda de que todos os garotos do colégio sabem que ultimamente não podem nem olhar mais demoradamente para Minu Setsuna, pois se o capitão do time de futebol souber, a coisa não ficará nada boa para o lado deles. Mas como disse, tratam-se de boatos. Falando em boatos, há uma corrente pelos corredores do colégio que afirma com toda a certeza de que Ikki Amamiya tem intenções ocultas para com _Muni Tsunesa _neste baile. Nessa teoria tenho que admitir que acredito um pouco mais. Meu lado romântico acharia lindo um namoro entre o rapaz mais popular e a menina comum que colabora com o jornal do colégio, em outra realidade seria o mesmo que um príncipe se casar com uma plebeia sem posses, ou por um playboy se apaixonar por uma trabalhadora assalariada não pertencente ao showbizz. Ok, eu sei que vocês não estão prestando atenção nesse relato por conta do glamour e sim por quererem ver a cruel realidade do mundo juvenil. Assim sendo, informo como está o baile.

Certamente com uma intervenção divina, Minu, apesar do pouco domínio que estava tendo dos seus membros inferiores, conseguiu não tropeçar na frente de todos aqueles colegas de escola. Um garçom havia passado oferecendo bebidas... Eu não deveria contar, mas ainda que os pais não desconfiassem, havia bebida alcoólica no local. E eu sei que vou chocar alguns de vocês, então se quiserem ir direto para o parágrafo seguinte prometo não ficar chateada. O fato é que alguns adolescentes desobedecem aos pais e fazem coisas proibidas, como ingerir bebida alcoólica, acessar material impróprio para menores de idade e não atravessar na faixa de pedestres.

Ikki aceitou a oferta do garçom. Minu, que até então nunca tinha colocado uma gota sequer de álcool na boca (os pais não a julgavam pronta nem mesmo para o vinho do Natal, pois devido à sua baixa estatura achavam que uma só taça a deixaria embriagada), não quis parecer tão inocente para o seu par, assim também aceitou. Odiou o primeiro gole que deu, contudo tentou demonstrar que não era a primeira vez que sentia aquele gosto e continuou com a expressão normal. Enquanto o casal estava parado, muitos outros casais vinham até Ikki cumprimentá-lo, vocês sabem como é, se levássemos para o contexto político, Ikki seria, tipo assim, o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América. Todo mundo quer ser amigo dele, puxar o saco dele, não ser odiado por ele, etc. Esses casais geralmente cumprimentavam Ikki, mal olhavam para Minu, e voltavam a conversar com o garoto. Nessas ocasiões, Minu percebeu que era interessante até estar com um copo na mão, toda vez que ficava de fora da conversa, bebia um gole. Logo, depois da primeira taça foram mais duas. Até que Ikki decidiu levar a sua parceira para a pista de dança. Eu, caros leitores, que tenho a árdua tarefa de observar esse baile e relatar para vocês com a maior fidedignidade possível, vou além da mera observação e me atrevo a supor algo: Ikki Amamiya estava tomando coragem. Não sei por que e nem para que, mas essa era a impressão.

Os primeiros passos em conjunto foram dados. Infelizmente, ainda que os passos fossem em conjunto, não parecia haver muita harmonia. E ainda na metade da música, houve o primeiro pisão no pé. Esclarecendo, ela pisou no pé dele. Coincidentemente, parecia que justamente naquele momento o rapaz quebraria o silêncio instalado entre o par e falaria algo. Não tenho total certeza, mas era o que parecia. De qualquer forma o silêncio foi rompido, pois a garota disse:

– Desculpe-me, Ikki. Foi sem querer.

Ele não disse nada, fez apenas um gesto com a cabeça, que Minu não soube interpretar se era um "tudo bem" ou "por que raios, eu, o tudo de bom Ikki Amamiya, fui escolher a única garota da escola que não sabe dançar direito?". Como estava mais inclinada a pensar se tratar da segunda hipótese, tratou de se concentrar mais no movimento das pernas. Mas sabe como é meu amigo, minha amiga... Sabe quando você tem um machucado em qualquer parte do corpo, pode ser a mais remota, você faz de tudo não esbarrar nada ali, mas sempre acaba se machucando de novo no mesmo lugar? Pois bem, quanto mais atenção a nossa pequena Minu tentava dedicar aos seus membros inferiores, mas eles tendiam a parecer descontrolados. Bem, resumindo... Os pisões nos pés (sim, nos pés, ela conseguia pisar tanto no pé direito quanto no esquerdo) do capitão do time de futebol não foram poucos, e por ironia do destino sempre ocorriam quando Ikki estava para abrir a boca para quebrar o silêncio que reinava entre o par. O garoto separou-se do seu par e avisou que iria pegar algumas bebidas. A nossa pequena heroína, porém pensou que essa fosse apenas alguma desculpa para se livrar da péssima escolha de par que tinha feito justo em um dia tão importante como aquele. Assim, começou a correr os olhos pelo amplo salão onde se realizava o evento em busca de alguma saída, que nem mesmo ela saberia como poderia ser, só esperava não ter que passar pela imensa humilhação de ver o seu parceiro nos braços de outra quando deveria estar com _ela_! E o pior, não suportaria que os demais alunos a vissem passar por vergonha.

Foi com surpresa que a jovem encontrou, mesmo que no fundo não esperasse, uma saída para seu problema: seu melhor amigo, Seiya Ogawara, que seria par de uma das formandas, caminhava cabisbaixo pelo local.

– Seiya! – Minu chamou-lhe a atenção.

O garoto recuperou rapidamente o brilho de alegria que sempre se via em seus olhos.

– Minu! Que maravilha encontrar você! Aquela metida que era o meu par, me abandonou! Reencontrou um ex-namorado dela, e ainda me disse que eu era muito novo para ela! Cadê o Ikki? Ele te largou?

– Não. Sim. Quer dizer, não explicitamente, mas talvez sim.

– Ora, vamos dançar então! Os dois abandonados! – Ele riu da própria piada, inocentemente alheio à tristeza que se instalava no peito da melhor amiga.

Os mais jovens de todo o salão começaram a dançar bem na hora em que o capitão do time de futebol da escola voltava com as bebidas. Ninguém viu, mas caso alguém estivesse olhando para o irmão Amamiya mais velho teria visto uma expressão de decepção em seu belo rosto quando percebeu que a sua parceira estava dançando com Seiya Ogawara. No entanto, rapidamente a expressão foi substituída por outra. Ele observava todas as garotas do lugar, mentalmente escolhendo quem seria o seu par. Focou-se nas mais belas, e decidiu-se por aquela que fora eleita a mais bela do ano, uma alta loira de olhos azuis. Dirigiu-se para a garota e, sem rodeios, mesmo durante a execução de uma música, perguntou se ela não queria dançar com ele. A loira pareceu ter se esquecido de tudo ao redor, especialmente daquele que havia sido seu parceiro até o momento. Usando seu melhor sorriso, aceitou o convite do mais famoso rapaz da festa.

Minu Setsuna, que de longe observava a formação do novo casal, admitiu para si mesma que eles formavam um casal belíssimo. A amargura que essa admissão causou a deixou de estômago embrulhado. Ela e Seiya saíram da festa, e o amigo solidário a ajudou a lidar com as reações adversas do exagero na ingestão de bebida alcoólica. Depois, agindo como um cavalheiro, levou-a para casa.

Ikki, sem ter seus pés pisoteados, dançou muito bem e arrancou suspiros de todas as garotas presentes. Ficou até o final da festa, e o fez mais por ser o que esperavam dele do que por alguma paixão súbita pelo seu novo par. Trocou alguns beijos com a sua nova parceira. Depois, também como um cavalheiro, deixou a garota e seguiu para a sua casa, pensando que mesmo quando se tem toda a fama possível em seu meio nem sempre as coisas saem como se deseja.

Talvez alguns dos meus leitores já saibam, outros se lembrem vagamente e outros ainda venham a descobrir: os assuntos do coração não são nada fáceis de serem resolvidos satisfatoriamente quando se é adolescente. O mundo conspira contra. Mesmo sendo o garoto mais famoso do seu meio.

Contudo, um dia a fase nebulosa e as coisas se ajeitam. E bem se haverá esperanças para o famoso capitão do time de futebol da escola e a desconhecida colaboradora do jornal da escola, só o tempo dirá. Devemos ser pacientes. Muito pacientes.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Falando em paciência, quem leu o primeiro capítulo teve que ser muito paciente para ler o desfecho dessa fic, hein? Agradeço a paciência, vocês sabem que esses hiatus que acontecem – cada vez mais frequentemente comigo – não são propositais.

Enfim, mais uma fic concluída! Um mega agradecimento para a minha super beta Chiisana Hana, que além de ser rápida, teve um trabalhão imenso betando essa fic. Sabe como é a pessoa passa meses sem escrever algo e daí sobra para a pobre da beta-reader! =p Valeu, Bru.

Ah, respondendo quem comentou nos reviews do capítulo passado sobre a mudança no estilo da narrativa: aos que elogiaram, muito obrigada, vocês captaram totalmente a intenção! Para quem estranhou, só digo que adoro escrever em primeira pessoa, é verdade. Porém, isso não significa que só deva escrever dessa forma, mesmo porque não me considero nenhum gênio da escrita, mas também não sou limitada ao ponto de escrever de uma só forma. Afinal, assim vocês se cansariam rapidamente de mim! =)

Até breve, eu espero!

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
